Two Nights
by rubyhardflames
Summary: Aang is bent on finding Appa, and is prepared to destroy whoever took him away...Meanwhile, in Neverland, a lovestruck Peter is trying to convince Wendy that Neverland should be her new home. What happens when both worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**=Updated: 4.2.2013=**

**All update notes will be in bold. All former notes will be in regular. Anyway, I am revamping this for the sake of grammar mistakes and touch-ups; you know, to polish it up a bit. Aah, I remember writing this when I was just thirteen! How time has passed. Will I continue the fanfic? I believe so, after I finish a few other stories. So stay tuned, everybody; stay tuned...**

Note: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or even Peter Pan! Peter's rights goes to James Barry (that's the name, right?)...

**The rest, as you can see, folks, is omitted because****:**

**(1) It was disrespectful to James Barrie (this is the REAL spelling, right here), Peter Pan's creator.**

**(2) It was a little stupid, if you ask me.**

**(3) For that same reason, the little blurb below the prologue was also scritched out. **

**But please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Appa...

Where's Appa? How is he now? Is he lonely? Scared? Hungry?

The moon's shining too brightly. My eyes hurt...I can't stand it...the tears just come out. I feel so hollow. I know Katara tries her best to comfort me, but it just won't work. I miss Appa. Wherever he is now, I bet he's missing me too. We've never been apart like this before. How long will it last? Surely not forever? No, I can't take it if it's going to be forever...Appa's my best buddy. There's no way I can forget him, and there's no way I can live knowing that he's not here anymore...

I gotta get some sleep. Sleep is the only way I can escape the pain now. If I'm lucky, I'll dream a happy dream with Appa in it. We'll be flying together, through the clouds and against that bright blue sky we practically live in, with Momo at my shoulder. The sun may blind us, but it's worth it...as long as the team's together...

* * *

I'm so frustrated.

Why does Wendy want to go home? Can't she see how wonderful Neverland is? She won't have to grow up. She won't have to die. And plus, there's a bunch of fun stuff to do, like raid Captain Hook's ship or play hide-and-seek in the jungles.

What's so special about Earth? Earth is where the adults are. I feel bad for the children who are stuck down there. Every day they're always in the middle of adult arguments. They're the ones who are truly suffering. Shouldn't Wendy be grateful that I'm saving her from that? Her parents could suddenly hate each other and separate, tearing her away from her brothers. But here, they can all live in harmony without ever worrying over what the adults would do next.

I have to make her see my point of view. Otherwise, she'll never know the truth! Then she'll be sorry once she goes back home. No, I can't let it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**=Updated: 7.11.2013=**

I do NOT own Avatar or Peter Pan!

I also randomly thought of this idea one day so **please **don't blame me if you don't like it. Flame or enjoy!

**Oh yeah. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

The desert sands flew past Toph's face as she remembered with vivacity the confusion of Appa's kidnapping. Her feet had not been able to see anything; sand was too fuzzy to see in; so how could it have been her fault? She had a collapsing library tower to hold up, and without her the others might have been as good as buried. She was only one person. She couldn't have been doing _that _and warding off the Sandbenders at the same time.

_So why does Aang still blame me for it? _She thought with a sigh. _It was obviously not my fault! Ungrateful twinkle toes._

As Toph continued to inwardly pout, Katara sat down beside her and noticed her angry expression.

"Hey Toph," the Waterbender smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," came the cold, hard reply. "Nothing's worng."

Katara sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "You know, if what Aang said to you yesterday is still bothering-"

"Listen, there's NOTHING wrong, ok?" Toph snapped. The stubborn girl turned away from her friend, refusing to discuss her feelings. "So you can just go Waterbend...or...or whatever...but there's nothing wrong with me."

Katara recoiled, taken aback by Toph's sudden lashing. She got up and walked away to sit at another spot, giving Toph some space to herself. With a sigh, she turned her blue gaze towards the desert horizon. It was dusk, and the sun was hovering about a fourth above the sand dunes, causing a fiery glow. She also spied the Avatar resting alone with Momo at his shoulder and his staff propped up against a large boulder. Feelings of worry and doubt crept into her chest as she thought of how desperate he was.

"Aang seems pretty sad, doesn't he?" Sokka suddenly said, sitting down on the sand next to his sister. "And Toph is acting hostile."

"I'm worried," Katara murmured. "I...I'm not so sure if I can do anything to help them, but..." Her eyes gazed into her brother's, tears threatening to spill. "I just don't want Aang to do anything stupid to himself or to anyone else when he's this desperate to get Appa back."

Sokka sighed and put a comforting arm around his sister, hoping that it would make her feel better. "It's ok...everything will get better once we get out of this desert. Don't you worry about it."

"I guess..." Katara mumbled. "But I don't think any of us can take on this grudge any longer."

The two siblings sat still for a moment, staring out at the desert horizon and the rosy outline of the setting sun. It was going to get dark soon, and they'd need to set up camp for the night. Katara was sure that there weren't any dangerous desert animals around, and hopefully Aang wouldn't sneek off on his own out of desperation.

There was a swirl of sand and dust in the distance. It looked much like a little mini-cyclone but as seconds flew by the swirl became bigger and bigger. Realization hit Katara hard in the head that it could be a tornado; and they'd have to get out of here, fast.

Toph had already sensed the twister and stumbled blindly through the sand towards the two Water Tribe siblings. She set her feet firmly into the ground, and then her face twisted in disappointment; the sand was still too fuzzy to see through.

"Where's Aang?" Toph's blind eyes looked as though as they were searching around for him.

"Aang..." Katara tore her vacant gaze away from the twister and spotted Aang, who was sitting right in its path. "Oh no...Aang! _Aang_!"

The Airbender didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he continued to sit there, meditating with his staff lying right beside him. Momo tugged desperately at his shawl but the Avatar would not budge; as the twister was getting closer, the bat-lemur eventually scampered over to the others where he bundled into Toph's arms. Katara had already started to rush out towards the Aang but Sokka stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do this," he warned with a bit of a tremor in his voice. He closed his eyes for a moment to shield them from the sporadically spraying sand that denoted the twister's closing proximity. "He's an Airbender, not to mention the Avatar. He'll be all right."

"How can you say that?" Katara wailed. The wind that rushed up from the twister sliced right through her with a supernatural chill. "I have to help him!"

"She's right, you blockhead!" Toph's voice bellowed with so much rage that Momo scrambled out her arms and onto a rock. "If that's the Avatar, we better not risk losing him!" She bolted forward to Earthbend some sand around Aang to drag him back, but the twister had become so big that it cut off the trail of sand. Aang seemed to sit in the middle of it now, tatoos glowing.

_The Avatar State..._

"Aang!" Katara tore through the billows of sand hopelessly. "Aang, no! Come back! Aang!"

There was a sudden flash of flaring light from the reddening sun. The three that were now left could see some sort of shaded object fling itself into the twister, but there was no knowing what it was.

As the light faded away, so did the twister...and Aang. Momo sheilded his eyes with two weary lemur-hands and whimpered. The rest of the group stared in complete shock, obviously unable to believe that Aang had just disappeared within the span of so few seconds.

"No! NOO!" The Waterbender sank to her knees. "Aang!"

Toph stood rooted to the spot, her foggy eyes unemotional. A trace of anger still burned within her, but the overwhelming sense of friendship and duty took over. Aang was the Avatar; if he disappeared a second time, the world would be destroyed at the hands of the Fire Nation.

"He's probably gone to the Spirit World," Sokka reasoned. "He'll come back...like he always does..." His blue eyes shifted in the direction of the setting sun, now sinking more than halfway deep beneath the sand dunes. _Aang has to come back this time..._

* * *

A throbbing pain shot through the Avatar's head as he awoke surrounded by a dense, tropical jungle. Tangled vines dipped low and brushed against his bald head, while the screeching of monkeys sounded in the distance. Aang sat up, rubbing his sore head and trying to figure out what had happened. He had been meditating..._Could I be in the Spirit World?_ He slowly stood up, unable understand why it had suddenly turned so...so green. The Spirit World was usually a thick swamp illuminated by dim golden light, bordered by giant willow trees and dotted with little pools of water that would give way to Avatar Roku's reflection.

This place was different.

Aang sneezed and, deciding to explore, moved forward into the jungle. Thick vegetation surrounded him, and often times strange beetles would fly past his eyes. The atmosphere was strangely humid yet cool; was this really the Spirit World?

"Aha!" A talking over-sized fox jumped out of some fern fronds. "Intruder!"

Aang stumbled back in surprise; but this could be the Spirit World. Animals there were given the gift of speech and often scared him when some of them had no face. But this little...urm, fat fox was different. After the tension died down, Aang stared back and realized that it was just a fat little boy dressed in a fox costume. His sandy colored hair stuck out from the hood where two pointed ears were sewn in. Though he seemed harmless, his beady blue eyes glared with a ferocious burn.

"Intruder?" A boy about Aang's age hovered above him. He was dressed in green clothes as green as the jungle around them, complete with a green hat. A single red feather was stuck to the hat and it matched the color of his hair. "Doesn't seem so harmless to me. You're just overreacting, Slightly*." The redhaired boy slowly drifted down and faced the bewildered Avatar.

"Who are you?" Aang blurted out. "And where exactly am I? Is this the Spirit World?"

The boy smirked. "I'm Peter Pan and this isn't the Spirit World. We're in Neverland."

* * *

***The lost boy mentioned used to be Cubby. However, it would not be practical as Cubby does not exactly seem like the type to suddenly ambush any newcomers to the island. So here I have changed it to the fox-costumed Slightly, and will edit that in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Avatar or Peter Pan!

And remember, this is based on the Disney version. I didn't read the actual novel...

* * *

Wendy couldn't believe that John and Micheal actually wanted to stay. Couldn't they see that London was their only home and that their parents were waiting for them? What if all three of them decided to stay in Neverland FOREVER and they couldn't see their parents again?

_Peter's talk has gone too far into their heads, _she thought angrily. _Neverland is not for us. It's a nice place to visit, but there is always a home we can look forward to._

She stormed out of the Lost Boy's hideout, feeling furious with herself for not being able to convince her brothers. There was no way she was going home alone without the two of them; Mother and Father would be in a terrible outrage if that happened. Not only that, Mother's heart would be shattered to peices. Wendy knew how much their mother loved them, and despite their father's harsh talk, he loved them too. To lose any of them was like to lose a peice of themselves.

"How can I get them to stop listening to Peter?" She mumbled absentmindedly to a tree. "I can't possibly leave without them." _Who cares what Peter thinks? He can't fill my mind with all that nonsense. _

Something in the nearby distance crashed exitedly through the trees and ferns, causing Wendy's head to turn. The faint outlines of Peter and Tubby came closer, along with a strange bald boy who carried a wooden staff. He had arrow markings on his head and hands, and his face looked troubled.

_Peter didn't catch a prisoner...did he?_

"Wendy!" Cubby bounced up and down excitedly. "Wendy, we have a new friend! His name is Aang, and he has the power to control water, earth, and air!"

"Oh, that's...that's very nice," Wendy ground out, despite being startled. "Peter wasn't mean to him, was he?"

"Peter? Of course not!" The little boy had so much confidence in his leader. "Peter is a good person."

The other two came closer to Wendy. Aang built up a smile and said "Hi" to her, but Peter ignored her altogether. He walked right past her and into the hideout as if she were thin air.

"Hello Aang," Wendy greeted, startling him with her English accent. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine," the boy responded. "Just tired...very tired."

Wendy escorted him into the hideout and noticed how his eyes widened when he found himself walking underneath a pond of fish. They filled up with amusement as soon as the other Lost Boys gathered around him, chattering excitingly. He began counting everyone and started apologizing to Cubby, saying that he mistakened him for a fox when he really was a bear.

"Yeah it's ok," Cubby reassured him. "The fox is Slightly, by the way. Those two are the twins, Tootles is the skunk, and Nibs is the rabbit."

John and Micheal ran out to greet him as well, making Wendy feel a little guilty on her decision. But she shook her head and let her former reality take over her. Neverland was not their home; it never was and never will be. Despite the pain in her heart that she felt when she thought of leaving the island, she knew that this was the right choice.

Peter shuffled into the room wearily, ignoring Wendy. He flopped onto the bearskin bed and started snoring, while Tinker Bell flew frantically around the room. She seemed startled at the strange new visitor.

"Excuse me, boys," Wendy began as she walked towards Aang, "but I'd like to ask Aang a few questions. Go run along and play for a moment, but be out of Hook's way."

"Yes, mother!" The Lost Boys chimed. Only John and Micheal kept silent, eager to run off and play. They knew of her decision as well and started ignoring her, but it didn't hurt as much as it had when Peter did so. As they left, Tinker Bell flew along with them, chattering in angry chimes which probably meant that they should listen to what Wendy said about Hook.

"Do excuse them," she apologized to Aang. "They are quite feisty, but Tootles is a calm one."

"I know. I like kids and animals, so don't worry." His gray-brown eyes glittered with newfound joy.

"If you don't mind me asking...where did you come from?"

"Oh, well, the last thing I remember was that I was meditating out in the desert." Aang closed his eyes as though he could see his memories better that way. He began explaining about the rest of the Gaang, what his travels were meant to be for, and how Appa was captured. Wendy felt more pain ebb into her heart; it must be terrible to lose a friend in such a cruel way...

"But I have confidence," Aang continued. "I know I'll find Appa _and _defeat the Fire Lord before Sozin's comet comes. I just need a Firebending instructor, and I'm all set."

Wendy giggled. "Well you won't find one here. Go on and play with the rest of the boys; I'll clean up this place."

The Avatar flashed her a smile and left the Tree House. From behind Wendy, Peter stirred in his sleep and finally awoke. He sat rubbing his eyes yet turned away in distaste as soon as they spotted Wendy.

"Peter," she murmured, "please don't ignore me like that."

"Why not?" he grumbled. "It's your fault for not seeing how amazing Neverland is."

Anger fumed inside of her. "Well if you think its so amazing, then you can enjoy it on your own! I'm tired of your complaining and of hearing John and Micheal going on and on about raiding pirates' ships and so forth." Wendy stormed out of the Tree House, glad to have had raised her voice. It was at times like these that Peter needed to know her power and will.

The air seemed calm and quiet once she climbed out of the underground entrance. The Lost Boys had probably gone to play on some other part of the island, and there was no trace of Aang anywhere. Wendy slumped on the ground next to a tropical bush and sighed. _I don't want to have to fight Peter like this all the time! I'm not so sure as to why, but...my heart beats so frantically whenever I think of him and it hurts when I know that he's angry with me._

A harsh wind whistled through the trees, making Wendy shiver. She wondered if a storm was coming, but the sky was so clear and blue. Nothing was going on at all.

Or so she thought.

The wind grew stronger and stronger until it became a twister, ripping up trees and rocks and twirling them around in circles. Wendy curled up in fear, wondering if that would be able to make her seem heavier and if it would be able to keep her down on the ground. Yet despite her attempts, she could feel her feet lifting off the ground as her arms flailed helplessly in the growing wind.

"Help! Someone! Can anyone hear me?"

A faint noise stirred in the Tree House, but she dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. _Peter is too angry to care..._

"Wendy!" Sure enough, Peter's bright red hair stuck out from the underground entrance. He flew up to the twister and battled his way inside, wincing as a sharp rock cut through his arm. Wendy felt herself being spun in circles while gazing at Peter, who had managed to reach the center of the cyclone. "Wendy, take my hand..."

The boy stretched out a hand for her, and despite the spinning, Wendy reached out to him, failing miserably. Soon she felt herself being sucked into a hole of some sort and everything started to blacken. Before she left she could remember Peter's face; his eyes were wide with distress and he ignored the his hat, which the wind knocked off. Yet in those eyes, Wendy could see a mix of emotions...

...fear...

...pain...

...and unconditional love.

* * *

Katara couldn't stop sobbing. As much as the others had tried, they couldn't convince her to get up and move on into the desert. Her choked voice kept telling them that they had to wait for Aang's return, and if they left, he'd come back feeling abandoned. Sokka and Toph obviously didn't want that to happen, but what else could they do? They couldn't survive in one spot until Aang returned.

Toph felt a brusque wind push past her, taking note that it was going east. She looked up at Sokka with foggy eyes. "Why is there more wind?"

"I don't know," Sokka shrugged. "Must be after-effects of tornadoes."

A swirl of sand appeared where Aang had gone from, overfilling Sokka and Toph's heart with joy. Aang was returning! And his visit to the Spirit World had been a bit brief. They couldn't wait to ask him what Roku told him, or what other sign he had seen. And hopefully Katara would stop crying and see this miracle happen--

The sands parted away and revealed a dazed out girl in a light blue nightgown. Her brown hair was tied into little curls and her blue eyes blinked wearily.

"Where am I?" she moaned.

"This isn't Aang," Katara muttered. Sokka and Toph then realized that she had stopped crying when the swirl of sand appeared. "You're not Aang!" She angrily flung herself towards the strange girl, preparing to choke her with Waterbending. Sokka's eyes grew wide with alarm and stood in her way.

"Stop this, Katara! You said yourself that you didn't want Aang to do anything stupid to himself or others while he's this desperate to get Appa back. You're no better if you attack her!"

"But..." He could see that she was trembling. "But then where's Aang?"

"Aang?" The strange girl sat up quickly, a sparkle of relief in her eyes. "I've seen Aang! In fact, he appeared in Neverland just a while ago."

"What?" Katara burst past Sokka and started shaking the new girl by the shoulders. "T-Tell me, where is he? Can we get to him?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to get there from here!" She sounded innocent. "I came here through a cyclone and...and I don't know where I am now."

"Well," Sokka stepped forward, "you're in the world where Aang lived before he got lost in yours. I'm Sokka; that crazy girl shaking you is my little sister Katara; she's a master Waterbender. And the blind girl over there is Toph, but she's a really good Earthbender."

"I can see perfectly fine with my feet," Toph protested from the other side of the rocks. She cradled Momo once again, gazing out blankly at the others.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself." The girl stood up and dusted her nightgown. "My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and I came from England. Just call me Wendy."

* * *

How intense! And no, Sokka doesn't fall for her.


End file.
